


Even Mountains Can Crumble

by The_Magic_in_Music



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not really romantic, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tears, first attempt, lost the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_in_Music/pseuds/The_Magic_in_Music
Summary: After a devastating loss to Oikawa's team; some have a harder time coping that others. What happens when Daichi cannot hold the team together? Suga will be there! (I JUST FINISHED S1 WHEN I WROTE THIS; I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENS LATER IN THE SERIES)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	Even Mountains Can Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! My name is Max :) My sister just got me into this anime and she told me there's not enough fanfics for this show yet!! I'm here to make a difference (Hopefully). So let me know what you think! Feel free to send me any ideas/prompts you may have.

This was going on long enough, they’ve been at it for hours. Daichi has been running drills over and over again. The burn of today’s defeat still heavy on everyone’s mind and it outweighed the burn of their muscles as they pushed through another set. It was clear that neither of them wanted to give up; they didn’t want to stop and let the realization sink in that they had lost to Oikawa _again_. So Diachi kept serving ball after ball while Hinata ran after each one, just to bring it back and start over. The rest of my teammates and myself could only watch the saddest game of fetch we’d ever seen.

There was no point though; running these drills meant nothing. They didn’t lose because of their sets. They had matched Sojo point for point. The ball went back and forth; it was an even match. We may have even been a little better. Then when we fell behind at the worst possible times, it was 23-24 at the end of both sets. We lost the 1st set because they blocked Hinata’s spike and Nishi missed the return by mere centimeters. The 2nd set…. Daichi’s serve didn’t make it over. It doesn’t make sense; it never will. It was the most important serve in his high school career, and it flopped. Our captain was devastated and was not holding it together well.

“Enough!” It came out of my mouth before I really made a conscious decision to say it; but it was effective. For hours the only sound was Daichi’s serve and Hinata’s shoes as he ran across the gym. Now everyone’s eyes were on me and I needed to say something, anything. “Hinata, practice is over, okay? Everyone played hard today, and you _all_ did an amazing job.” I made sure to lock eyes with Daichi; but he quickly looked away. “Running yourselves down like this isn’t doing you any good. You’re both great volleyball players and I can’t stand to see you like this. So, practice is over, we can come back tomorrow after everyone gets some rest.”

I walked over and ruffled Hinata’s hair who offered a weak smile before running to grab his bag. The rest of the team silently left; everyone’s shoulder heavy. However, Daichi still didn’t move from his spot. It was clear that it was all hitting him harder now that I pulled him away from his practice. “Listen, Di--.”

“Don’t.” His voice was hardly a whisper. It was almost surreal seeing him like this. Daichi was our captain, our rock, and he was crumbling in front of me. “Just go home, Suga.” He insisted, more confident this time before picking up another ball and serving it over the net. I could have fought him; but he only had 5 balls left in his basket and Hinata wasn’t there to collect them this time. I waited until he got through all of them, each serve stronger and less accurate than the last. As soon as the last ball left his hand, I moved to stand in front of him; ensuring that he was not going after the ball. “I’m not going anywhere.” I insisted. “Not until you pack up and leave with me.”  
  


Daichi shook his head. “I need to keep trying, I need to…. this can’t be the end, it just can’t. I failed.” I couldn’t help but offer a sad smile. He was taking this all on himself. “You didn’t fail, Daichi, _We failed.”_ It was supposed to be comforting; but it was clear that it just made things worse. “I let the team down, Suga, I’m their captain and I failed them. I lost us the game, the tournament.”

“But you didn’t.” I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You messed up _a_ serve Daichi, it happens to all of us. Hinata didn’t get half of his serves over the net.” Finally, he looked up at me, he was holding back tears and my heart crumbled. “You messed up one serve, and yeah it was the last one; but you gave up one point, look at all the ones you got us in that set? And every point that the others got for us was because you’ve been such an amazing captain and holding us together as a team.” It was true. Not a single soul blamed Daichi for what happened, other than the captain himself.

“Back when we played Sojo at practice we could hardly keep the ball in the air. You built such a great team this season, there’s so much we have to be grateful for. This was a hard loss; we all feel it…. but it’s nobody’s fault, especially not yours.” I feel like my words were helping; but the tears finally began falling as Daichi leaned into me, hiding his face in my shoulder. I just wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Not everyone can be strong all the time, not even Daichi. He’s held the weight of this team on his shoulders for so long when we were all here and willing to help. It felt good to be able to help him even just a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO...I just started S2; and to be honest I didn't really take much notice to these two characters before I wrote this for my sister.....THEY ARE THE CUTEST!!! I've adopted all of these precious babies <3 Definitely more fics to come!!


End file.
